Destino Engañoso
by Lady Stewart
Summary: Una linda pareja que tienen que enfrentar una mala noticia. ¿lucharan o se venceran facilmente?  EdxBe


Me llamo Bella Swan soy la prometida del maravilloso Edward Masen. Estamos afuera de la consulta del Dr. Yorkie, últimamente no me he sentido para nada bien y tenemos la esperanza de que se trate de un embarazo.

Ya pueden pasar – dijo la secretaria, yo asentí con la cabeza nerviosa y fuimos a la consulta

Buenos días Bella, Edward –

Buenas Dr. Yorkie –

Bien, ya me han llegado los resultados, y tengo que informarles que lamentablemente no estás embarazada, pero tengo que hacerte otro tipo de pruebas para descartar lo que tengas – asentí con lágrimas en las mejillas por lo negativo del embarazo y por miedo a lo que pudiese tener

Hay que hacerte unas nuevas analíticas, mañana mismo si quieres-

Está bien, mañana vendré cuanto antes sea mejor-

Salimos de la consulta y Edward iba agarrándome de la cintura y dándome besos en la cabeza para calmarme. A la mañana siguiente fui sola a hacerme los análisis, porque Edward tenía que ir a trabajar. Me dijeron que las pruebas tardaban entre 5 y 7 días. A la hora del almuerzo fui a buscarlo para comer juntos, necesitaba a mi tranquilizante personal.

La semana pasó realmente lenta, entre los nervios y el malestar que tenía en el cuerpo, y el pobre de Edward no se quejaba de nada. Al fin llegó el día más esperado, yo temblaba de los nervios, esta vez él si pudo acompañarme. En el camino a la consulta iba diciéndome palabras cariñosas para calmarme, lo conseguía pero no del todo.

Ya estábamos dentro de la consulta, esperando al doctor que fue a buscar mis resultados. La cara que tenía cuando entró a la consulta no me gustó aunque quizás no era por mis resultados, o eso pensaba yo hasta que abrió la boca.

Bella, lamento ser yo quien de esta noticia, la verdad no sé como decírtelo-

Directo, por favor doctor-

Bueno… siento decirte que no podrás tener hijos, tienes cáncer de ovarios…- siguió diciéndome el diagnóstico pero yo quedé en estado de shock, lo que más deseábamos era un hijo y yo ahora estaba estropeada, ¿y quien quiere a alguien estropeado?

¿cuánto tiempo me queda doctor? – dije interrumpiendo lo que fuese que estaba diciendo

Pues como unos 6 meses, pero puedes darte quimio…- levanté una mano para que parase de hablar

Vamos Edward – dije tomándolo de la mano, para salir de ahí. No soportaba más estar ahí, tenía que pensar lo que iba a hacer.

El camino a casa lo pasé en silencio pensando en lo que debía hacer, y estaba claro que yo no podía hacer infeliz a un ser tan maravilloso como mi prometido. Yo no tenía a nadie en este mundo, mis padres se la pasan viajando y ni se acuerdan de mí, soy hija única, mi única atadura a esta vida es él, y no pienso ser una carga.

Al día siguiente cuando se fue a trabajar por la mañana me hice la dormida, porque no soportaría tener que despedirme de él. Cuando escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, me levanté, bajé a la cocina y luego me di una ducha. Cuando terminé bajé al salón, debía al menos dejarle una pequeña carta, explicándole las cosas, soy una cobarde por no dar la cara y lo sé. Así que me dispuse a escribirle la carta

"_**Hola vida mía, te preguntarás que hago escribiendo una carta ¿cierto?, bueno pues ahí va la única razón. **_

_**Cuando hoy llegues de la oficina ya no estaré aquí, me voy. Me voy por tres sencillas razones:**_

_**Primera: te amo con toda mi alma y por eso no quiero verte sufrir cuando yo me vaya de este mundo, no quiero verte mal por mi culpa no lo merezco.**_

_**Segunda: quiero que te busques a una mujer que te complemente, que te merezca, te haga feliz y que pueda darte un hijo a diferencia de mí.**_

_**Y tercero: simplemente TE QUIERO VIDA MIA**_

_**Con esto me despido mi amor, por favor no me busques solo sufriremos más. Recuerda los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, y que te amo.**_

_**Por tuya siempre**_

_**Bella Swan futura de Masen"**_

Doblé el folio por la mitad, y lo metí dentro del sobre donde puse en grande EDWARD, y lo coloqué en la mesa de la entrada donde siempre ponía sus cosas al llegar a casa.

Estaba terminando de hacer mi maleta, cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación, me giré sobresaltada pues no escuché la puerta principal

Cariño, ¿puedes explicarme que es esto? – dijo enfadado mostrándome la carta

Eso, es la realidad – dije con voz fría dándole la espalda, muriéndome por dentro al hablarle así

Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, no te voy a dejar ir. Tú lado es aquí conmigo, digas lo que digas-

Edward, no hagas las cosas más difíciles, he tomado una decisión. No mereces la vida que yo te voy a dar, además son sólo 6 meses después vas a tener que dejarme ir sí o sí-

Bella, por favor no me digas eso. Me mata escuchar eso, y vas a acabar conmigo si me lo sigues diciendo. Vivamos el día a día, por favor no me abandones – dijo derramando lágrimas

Edward… te quiero…pero no mereces tanto sufrimiento - dije sollozando, llorando y aferrándome a su cuerpo

Cariño, estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz, y si tu sufres, sufriré contigo vida mía-

Nos acostamos en la cama abrazados con nuestros brazos y piernas enredados.

El día pasó sin acontecimientos, y así pasaron también las siguientes semanas. Yo me encontraba igual, pero sabía muy bien que por dentro cada segundo estaba un poco peor. Edward me había convencido para darme la quimioterapia y accedí, ¿que podría perder?

Así que fuimos a la consulta del doctor, que me dijo que me darían la quimio por un tiempo y cuando mi problema se redujera me operarían, así eliminándolo. Yo no estaba muy convencida de que fuese tan fácil, pero lo haría por el amor de mi vida.

Pasaron las primeras semanas con la quimio y no me era nada fácil, cada día estaba más agotada, mi pelo se caía por mechones, por lo que acabé rapándome la cabeza y usando el típico gorro que se usa en estos casos.

Edward había cogido sus vacaciones adelantadas para estar conmigo a todas horas. Ya había pasado un mes y medio dándome la quimio, y hoy tenía consulta con el doctor.

Buenos días Bella, Edward – dijo el doctor en media sonrisa

Buenos días doctor-

Bien, ¿vamos al grano verdad? – yo asentí nerviosamente – he recibido los resultados de las últimas pruebas que te hemos practicado, y tengo que comunicarles que tu enfermedad ha sido reducida considerablemente, pero no eliminada. Y cuando te sientas preparada te haremos las pruebas para operarte si así lo deseas –

Si doctor, ya me siento preparada. Cuanto antes mejor, ¿no tengo nada que perder verdad? -

No nada que perder. Pero tengo que advertirles que después de la operación quizás sigas sin poder tener hijos. Hasta que no hagamos la operación no podré asegurarte nada –

Está bien, yo quiero operarme cuanto antes por favor, de todas formas en mi situación actual tampoco puedo tenerlos -

En ese momento ya estaba llorando, daría lo que fuese por poder vivir un poco más, disfrutar de mi prometido y de la corta vida a su lado

Entre más pruebas, consultas con el doctor y mis nervios, había llegado el día de la operación. Yo presentía que iba a salir todo bien, pero no debía fiarme. También presentía que hace menos de tres meses estaba embarazada, sólo esperaba que en este caso todo saliese bien.

Mi amor recuerda que estoy a tu lado, no físicamente pero mi mente estará a tu lado. Te quiero vida mía, te prometo que saldremos adelante – me decía Edward mientras llegaban las enfermeras a llevarme a quirófano

Te quiero Edward, pase lo que pase, siempre te querré. Nunca lo olvides ni te olvides de mí. Esté donde esté cuidaré de ti mi ángel – le dije derramando lágrimas

El me respondió con un beso cargado de sentimientos, esperanza, dolor, tristeza y amor sobretodo amor.

Te amo amor, por siempre – susurré mientras me sentía media adormecida

Oía voces a lo lejos, gente llamándome por mi nombre, yo intentaba contestar pero mis labios no se movían, no encontraba las palabras, me sentía débil, sin fuerzas para nada y sin más me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia.

EDWARD! – grité desesperadamente

Tranquila amor, aquí estoy sólo ha sido una pesadilla, tranquila – me susurraba al oído.

Oh, Edward… oh, mi amor… - sollozaba contra su pecho

¿con qué has soñado Bella?

Lo he soñado otra vez, todo lo que pasamos cuando enfermé, la operación, y como dejaba ir mi vida – le dije con un gran nudo en la garganta. Él sólo me daba besos en la coronilla y me acariciaba la espalda

No pasa nada mi ángel, estoy aquí contigo. Estoy yo, está nuestro pequeño Anthony de 3 añitos dormidito en su habitación, y dentro de poco estará la pequeña Claire – dijo acariciándome mi vientre de 6 meses y medio

Lo sé cariño, lo sé – dije mientras me recostaba de nuevo a su lado y volvíamos a quedarnos profundamente dormidos


End file.
